Eclipse
by laughinsohard
Summary: One letter wasn't enough. Luna knew she needed to do more. Slowly but surely, she would tell Sam how she really felt. We shall see what happens when the Sun is eclipsed by the Moon. When Luna and Sam finally become more than just friends... Image by magicponyprincess at Tumblr.
1. Second Letter

Characters created by: Chris Savino

Chapter 1: Second Letter

[*]

 **The Loud House-Luna and Luan's Room...**

In Luna and Luan's room was Luna, standing next to the bed, with a paper and pen resting on the drawer beside the bed, under the purple lamp. She picked up the pen and started writing. She started by writing "Dear Sharp" on the top. She racked her brain on how to start.

Just then, Luan, who was holding Mr. Coconuts, came in. She noticed Luna writing and walked over. She peeked over Luna's shoulder.

"Hey! What're you writing?!"

Luna was startled, and tried to shield the paper from Luan's view.

"Dude! I-It's nothing!"

"Nuh-uh! Let me see it, Luna!"

Using Mr. Coconut's teeth, she grabbed the paper from Luna's hand. She then took it with her free hand.

"*Gasp*! Mr. Coconuts, use your hands next time!"

"Sorry, Luan…" she said in Mr. Coconut's satirical voice.

She read the "Dear Sharp", and knew immediately.

"Ooh, is this a letter to your girl, Luna?"

"She's not my girl! Yet… *Sigh* Right now, she's just a friend…"

"It's okay, Luna. I'm sure she'll like you. You're a great person!"

"I hope so, dude… Sam is so beautiful. She could really be the one, you know?"

"I get what you mean, Luna."

"I'm just trying to come up with some wicked stuff to write to her. Tell her how I feel."

"Hmm." thought Luan, "Well, Sam's hair is a bright color. So I guess you could say she BRIGHTENS up your day! Hahaha!"

"Heh." chuckled Luna, "That all you got, dude?"

"Well, your name is Luna, so Sam's the Sun, and you're the moon."

Luna smiled.

"And everything under the Sun is in tune, but the Sun is eclipsed by the Moon!"

Luan was confused.

"What?"

Luna sighed.

"Dark Side of the Moon, dude.. But this is good stuff!"

Luna smiled as she started writing stuff down.

 **Royal Woods High School-The Next Day**

At the end of the school day, Luna stood in front of Sam's locker, holding a white envelope, with a pink heart seal, with the paper inside. She took a deep breath before slipping the envelope through one of the locker vents.

She heard footsteps growing closer. She ran over to where the hallway turned and hid in front of one of the edge lockers. She peeked around the corner and saw Sam and her rocker friends. Luna smiled as she stared at the young, beautiful Sam. Her blonde hair, with teal streak at the front center. Her long eyelashes, her blue jacket, with white The Who t-shirt underneath. Her ripped burgundy jeans, her purple boots, much like Luna's own. Luna blushed looking at her.

"Here comes the sun, Lunes." she said to herself.

Sam stopped at her locker and put down her backpack. Her friends continued on down the hall. Her female friend, who's hair covered her eyes, waved goodbye.

"Bye, Sam!"

Sam waved back.

"Bye!"

She turned to her locker and put in the code. She opened it, and the envelope fell out. She smiled and picked up the envelope. She opened it and read the letter. Her smile got bigger and bigger the more she read. Luna turned away and and slouched in front of the locker.

"So far, so good."

 **The most challenging part about writing this was trying to write Luan's comedy accurately. I'm not as comedicaly inclined as her. I hope I did good enough. Stay tuned!**


	2. First Date

Characters created by: Chris Savino

Chapter 2: First Date

[*]

 **Royal Woods High School…**

It was the last day of the school year, and Luna roamed the school hallways, holding an envelope, as the principal spoke over the intercom.

"For all Freshmen, Sophomore, and Juniors, see you all next year. And to our Seniors, graduation ceremony will take place at the football field at 9:00 tonight."

Luna walked up to Sam's locker and slipped the envelope through the vent. She heard nearby footsteps and ran over to one of the lockers on the edge. She peeked around the corner. Walking down the hall was Sam and her friends. Sam stopped at her locker and placed her backpack on the floor while her friends continued walking. Her female friend waved goodbye.

"See ya later, Sam."

Sam waved back.

"See ya!"

She put in the code to her locker and opened it. The envelope fell out. She smiled and picked up the envelope and opened it. She read the letter inside. Suddenly, her smile widened. Luna smiled too, and hhballed her fist in victory.

"Yes!"

 **Banger's & Mosh-Four Hours Later**

In front of Banger's & Mosh, the British rock-themed restaurant, Vanzilla pulls up. It stops, and out from the right door steps Luna, who waves to her parents.

"Thanks for giving me a lift, dudes."

"No problem, Luna." said Rita, "Have a great time."

"Yeah, Luna." said Lynn Sr., "Have a nice time."

Luna closed the door and walked into the restaurant. She looked to the tables and saw her. Sitting in the table in the middle of the restaurant, surrounded by other. Luna smiled and walked over, developing a blush. As she walked over, Sam turned her head to her.

"H-Hi, Sam." said Luna, as she took a seat.

Sam stared at her.

"Luna? You're the one who wrote those poetic letters?"

"Yes. I did."

"I wasn't quite sure-... You like me?"

"Of course I do. You're beautiful."

Sam's eyes gleamed with passion after hearing those words.

Just then, a waitress walked up to them.

"G'day, mate. What can I get you two?"

Luna looked to the waitress.

"I'll have Fish and Chips."

"And you, young lady?"

Sam was still staring at Luna.

"Um. Sam?"

Sam came back to reality.

"W-What?"

"What would you like, sweetie?" asked the waitress.

Sam looked to the waitress.

"Oh. Uh. Scones and Tea."

"Alright."

The waitress walked off, leaving the two alone. Sam looked back at Luna.

"Luna. You don't know how much this means to me. You're great. I just thought you would be out of my league."

Luna smiled.

"I thought you were out of my league too!"

"What?!" exclaimed Sam, "No! You're way cooler than me! You can play more instruments than me! You're more of a lyricist than me! You've told me some of your song ideas, and I think they're brilliant!"

"No!" replied Luna, "You're the cool one here! You're in a band! And I'm just a lonely solo artist."

"You can be part of the band. We'd love to have you."

"Oh. I couldn't."

"No. I insist. You can be lead singer. I know you got a good voice, and it's awkward having Jack do lead, and not having any bass guitarist. He's not too skilled in singing and playing bass at the same time."

"Oh. I don't know…" said Luna, blushing at Sam's request, looking down at the table.

"You'll do great! Jack and Tiana will totally be cool with you! We can all play together, and become a successful rock band, touring the world!"

Luna looked back at Sam and smiled.

"I'll consider it. For now, let's just.. Talk. This night is for you and me."

Sam smiled.

 **Thirty Minutes Later…**

The two were finishing their meal, talking about each other's lives.

"And that's when I realized I was Bisexual." said Luna, "At first, I didn't know what my parents would think. After gaining up the courage, I decided to tell them. They were actually quite supportive. They said they still love me, and that different sexualities are valid, whether they be Homosexual, Pansexual, Bisexual, or whatever."

"*Sigh*." went Sam, "I don't know how my parents would react to me dating a girl. My dad hasn't exactly said the most supportive things about that kind of stuff. My mother, though, is mostly just neutral about it."

"Well, love is love. You shouldn't be ashamed about it, love."

Sam looked up at Luna and smiled.

"Yeah…"

 **A Few Minutes Later…**

Outside the restaurant, Luna and Sam held both hands as they stood near the front entrance.

"Sorry that our first date was so short." said Luna with an embarrassed smile, "I only planned for us to eat here and talk about us together, just like my mom and pops did."

"It's okay, Luna. I appreciate you telling me so much about the way you feel. You've made this day great for me."

Luna looked down at their interlocking hands and back to Sam.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Lunes…"

"I hope this is the start of something more for us."

Sam's eyes glistened.

"I think this really is."

Just then, Vanzilla pulled up to the restaurant. Luna turned her head to the vehicle and back to Sam.

"Well… Bye…"

"Bye, Luna."

Their hands separated, and Luna waved goodbye as she stepped into the van. Sam waved back. She kept her eyes locked on Luna as she rode off, Luna doing the same to Sam, until they could no longer see each other.

Sam stood there, turning to look up at the sky.

 **Looks like Sam and Luna make a perfect pair. I love these two so much! What will our two love birds do next chapter? You decide! Leave a review, and whichever one I like most will be in the next chapter!**


	3. Houses of the Loud

Characters created by: Chris Savino

Chapter 3: Houses of the Loud

[*]

 **Jack's House…**

Luna and Sam walked up to the home of Jack, Sam's male bandmate. Both Sam and Luna had their electric guitars strapped to their backs. The garage door was open, and inside was Jack and Tiana. Tiana was at her drumset, and Jack was practicing on bass guitar. He wore his black leather jacket and blue jeans. Inside the garage as well were two big amps, and wiring around the floor. Sam and Luna walked in.

"Guys!" said Sam, "I'm sure you've met Luna."

Tiana waved while holding her drumsticks.

"Hey, Luna!"

Jack stood up and looked to Luna. He spoke in a considerably deep, matured voice.

"It's about time you joined us. We needed someone to take my place as lead. A song isn't complete without a bass line."

Luna was nervous.

"Uh.. Yeah…"

The boy turned and went back over to his bass guitar.

"Well." he said as he picked up his bass guitar, "Mind singing? We've got to know the voice behind the star."

"Oh... Yeah…"

Luna walked over to an amp and plugged in her guitar. She then walked over to a microphone on a stand. She looked over to Jack.

"What should I sing?"

"Whatever. Maybe something that really requires using your voice. We'd prefer a lead who can really hit the high notes."

Luna thought of a song off the top of her head. She looked at Jack, then to Sam.

"You guys familiar with Houses of the Holy?"

"That Led Zeppelin album?" asked Jack, "Yeah."

Luna smiled.

"Alright. Let's see."

Luna put on a pirate voice.

"We've done four already, but now we're steady! And then they went: One. Two. Three. Four."

Luna performed the opening guitar riff for The Ocean, with Tiana banging on the drums, and Jack following on bass. Luna sung into the microphone.

"Singing in the sunshine, laughing in the rain.

Hitting on the moonshine, rocking in the grain.

Got no time to pack my bags! My foot's outside the door!

I got a date! I can't be late, for the high hopes hailla ball!

*Guitar Riff*...

Uh huh!

*Guitar Riff*...

Oh Oh, yeah!"

*Guitar Riff X2*...

"Singing to an ocean. I can hear the ocean's roar."

After the line, Sam, Jack and Tiana all went "Ooh!".

"Play for free, I play for me and play a whole lot more, more!

(Ooh!)

Singing about the good things and the sun that lights the day

(Ooh!)

I used to sing on the mountains, has the ocean lost its way!"

Syncing with Luna's guitar riff was Sam, coming in with her own guitar picking.

"I don't know!

*Dual Guitars*...

Oh oh, yeah!

*Guitars continue*"

Suddenly, both guitars synced up, playing the same notes.

Sam and Luna: "Ooh. Yeah!"

*Guitars continue*"

After a while, everyone stopped playing their instruments, and Luna quietly sung.

"Na na, nananana, na, nananananana."

Sam joined in.

"Na na, nananana, na, nananananana. Na na, nananana, na, nananananana."

Then, Jack and Tiana joined in too. Now everyone was singing.

"Na na, nananana, na, nananananana."

Then, the music was playing again.

"Sitting 'round, singing songs, 'til the night turns into day.

(Ooh!)

Used to sing about the mountains, but the mountains washed away!

(Ooh!)

Now I'm singing all my songs to the girl who won my heart!

(Ooh!)

She is fifteen years old, and it's a real fine way to start!

*Guitar Riff*

Oh yeah!

*Guitar Riff*

It sure is fine!

*Guitar Riff*

Ah blow my mind!

*Guitar Riff*

When the tears are goin' down! Uh yeah! Yeah yeah!"

The music shifted, with Sam doing another guitar lick. Sam, Jack and Tiana started singing "Doo wop." repeatedly, with Luna singing her on lines.

"Uh yeah! Uh yeah!

Uh yeah yeah!

Woohoo! Woohoo!

Yeah!

(Doo wop! X8)

Oh! So good!"

The song ended, and Luna's guitar sound faded. Sam laughed.

"That was great, Luna!"

Jack smiled.

"Not bad, Loud. Not bad at all."

"Now it really feels like a band!" stated Sam.

"Aw. Thanks, dudes!" said Luna with a smile.

"You've convinced us." said Jack, "Welcome to the band, Lunes."

Tiana cheered.

"Yeah! I got blisters on me fingers!"

They all laughed.

 **What should the next chapter be about? You decide!**


	4. Silly Love Songs

Characters created by: Chris Savino

Chapter 4: Silly Love Songs

[*]

 **The Loud House-Luna and Luan's Room…**

Sitting on the bed, holding an acoustic guitar was Luna, with Sam, sitting on the floor, holding a tambourine. Luna played some strings on the acoustic. She began singing, with Sam tapping the tambourine on her knee.

"Tell me now, what do you see, when you look unto the sea?"

Sam replied with a harmonious "Ahh…".

"Tell me now, what do you feel? Is this sensation real?"

"Ahh…"

Luna's tone changed as she slid her hand down past every string.

"Oh, Babe. Hold my hand and tell me it's all right… Don't you know.. That all that's there is light..."

She stopped for a second, and looked to Sam.

"And that's when the drums come in, and the synthesizer fills in the vocal pause. Something psychedelic or trance-like."

Sam nodded. Luna continued.

"Well, another day, and another way, to say the things I need to say."

"Ahh…"

"You know my love will never die, and you need not wonder why."

"Ahh…"

"Oh, Babe. You know things can only get better… Ugh… What should come after? Something rhyming with "Better"."

"Letter?"

Luna thought.

"Hmm.. Yeah… But what can we use for letter?"

"Haven't you read my letters?"

Luna tested the timing on that line.

"Haven't you read my letters… Hmm… That works… So, this song's suddenly about you, huh?" she said in a joking tone.

"Well, wasn't this about you and me to begin with?" asked Sam.

Luna softly laughed.

"Well, yeah. I guess your beautiful face is good inspiration for me."

Sam blushed.

"Anyways. So, during the "Better", you and Jack join in on that part. That is, when we get a record deal. This could become our first single."

"You really are looking forward to us becoming famous."

Luna stood up and held out her right hand.

"Isn't that what we agreed to do together?"

Sam took Luna's hand and stood up.

"Yeah. It is."

Luna inched closer, and put her hands to Sam's back. Her lips met with Sam's. She caressed Sam's hair, both their eyes closed. After a few seconds, she parted, and Sam's eyes were almost shining. She leaned in and returned the kiss. Both their eyes closed once again. After she parted, they stared into each other's eyes. They were both laughing softly.

 **Leave in the reviews your idea for the next chapter!**


	5. Dinner at the Louds'

Characters created by: Chris Savino

Chapter 5: Dinner at the Louds'

[*]

 **The Loud House…**

A man was walking his dog through the neighborhood. When he passed by the Loud House, he heard the loud screams of Luna.

"EVERYTHING HAS TO BE PERFECT!"

The man turned his head to the house while still walking. He collided with a street lamp.

In the Loud House kitchen, Luna stood, looking very angry, watching her siblings do assigned tasks. Lisa was frantically unclogging the sink with a plunger. Lincoln was beside the oven, mixing a bowl of cookie dough. Lori was running around the house, holding clothes.

Luna walked up next to Lisa and gazed at the sink.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing! It's still clogged!"

"I am attempting to complete this menial task!" said Lisa.

"Everything has to be PERFECT!"

"I know! I know!" said Lisa, growing more frantic.

She pulled the plunger from the drain hole, and dirty gunk splashed all over her face. Luna threw a bucket of pink paint at Lisa. She caught it, paint splashing onto her face as well.

"Now paint the house!"

"Ugh…"

"Lincoln!" yelled Luna.

Lincoln was startled as he dipped the last bit of cookie dough into the pan.

"Where are the cookies?!"

"They're not cooked yet!"

"Well cook them faster!"

She put the oven on maximum temperature. The open microwave spat out fire. Lincoln took a step back. Luna turned to see Leni nearby, cookie dough dripping from her hands. She turned the dial back to 0, the fire disappearing. The cookies were burnt to a crisp black.

"Leni!"

Leni was about to eat some of the cookie dough when she turned to Luna.

"You've got cookie dough all over yourself! Go take a shower!"

"Again?"

Luna pointed upstairs. Leni sighed as she walked off.

In the living room, Rita was lifting up one side of the couch and vacuuming intensely. There were trash bags laying in front of the open front door. Luna called her.

"Mom!"

Rita jumped, letting go of the vacuum and the couch. Luna walked up to her.

"Why is the garbage still here?! Do I have to do everything myself?!"

She grabbed the trash bags and threw them at Rita, launching her out of the house and onto the yard. Suddenly, her phone vibrated. She checked it, and it was a text from Sam.

 _Hey, Lunes! Heading over right now!_

Luna freaked out. She breathed into her hand and smelled it. She gagged and ran upstairs. The sound of a door opening and Leni's startled scream.

"Get out!" exclaimed Luna.

Leni fell down the stairs, covered up by a bath towel. She was on the floor when Luna yelled from upstairs.

"And why are there tires in the BATH?!"

"You told me to wash every part of the van!"

She yelped as car tires were rolling down the stairs. She ducked as one leaped over her and shattered the window.

In the bathroom, Luna was attempting to squeeze toothpaste out of a tube. She used all her strength.

"Come on.. Come on.. Come on.."

She saw a bit of toothpaste starting to come out of the tube. But then, it receded. Lune closed her mouth as she screamed, the sound being muffled. She threw the toothpaste tube into the trash can. She looked around for something. She gazed at a bar of soap on the side of the sink. She grabbed it and sighed. She started brushing her teeth with the soap bar, bubbles and foam forming around her mouth. She began gagging, almost ready to puke.

Downstairs, the family was in the living room, laying exhausted. Luna ran down the stairs and looked to them.

"WhAt ArE YoU GuYs DoInG?!" she said in a garbled voice from the soap foam around her mouth.

She wiped the foam from her mouth and spoke again, this time more clearly.

"You guys look like The Beatles after filming "Help!"! Sam can't see my family like this!"

She pushed them upstairs and into Lincoln's room.

"Inside!"

She slammed the door shut.

 **Meanwhile…**

Down the street was a blue sedan. Inside was Sam, with her father driving. Her father was a tall man with neatly-combed brown hair, wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans. He looked annoyed.

"Now, honey. You sure spend a lot of time with this Luna Loud."

"Yeah, and?" replied Sam.

"Well, I've heard a lot about the Louds. They're nothing but trouble waiting to happen."

"Ugh. Dad. I told you. Luna's really cool, and really good at making music."

"I know, honey. But those other Louds could be a real nuisance. You be careful. Okay?"

They pulled up to the Loud House. Luna was waiting at the front door. She smiled and waved at the two. Mr. Sharp examined the house, seeing Lisa painting the house.

"Well. That's a surprise. The house is actually in one piece. I thought it'd just be a pile of debris."

Sam sighed. She opened the door and stepped out. She waved back at her dad. He drove off.

"Hi, Lunes!"

"Hey, Sam."

Sam looked back to see if her dad was out of sight. When she saw she was, she leaned in and gave Luna a kiss on the lips.

"You taste like soap…"

Luna laughed nervously.

"Please. Come in."

They walked in. Sam examined the seemingly empty house.

"Wow." she said, "I've never heard the Loud House be this quiet. Where is everybody?"

"Oh. They'll join us shortly..."

She looked to the kitchen and remembered her mother hadn't started cooking. She sighed.

"Wait here."

She bolted up the stairs and opened Lincoln's bedroom door.

"Well don't just stand there like a bunch of dodgy rap artists." she whispered, "We need something cooked for my girl. Come on."

The family followed her out of Lincoln's room and down the stairs. Luna smiled.

"Here they are! My parents and my lovely siblings! Who are quite civilized and clean, as you can see from the great job they've all done cleaning the house!"

Lincoln face-planted onto the floor, sleeping.

 **An Hour Later…**

At the dinner table sat Luna, Sam, the older sisters, and the Loud parents. On the table was roast beef, roast potatoes and vegetables. Everyone had a plate of food. As they began eating, conversation was brewing.

"So, Sam." said Rita, "You said you're part of a band?"

"Yeah. We're called The Royal Woods Experience. Luna's in it."

"Ah. I see."

"So, Sam." said Lori, "Do you two talk to each other on the phone all the time and take cute selfies like me and Bobby?"

"Well." said Sam, "We do a bit of that stuff. But mostly we just write music and sing together."

Suddenly, Luna heard commotion over at the little kids' table in the kitchen. She looked around the room. She got up out of her seat.

"If you'll excuse me."

"You're excused, honey." said Rita.

She walked into the kitchen and saw the other siblings causing their typical trouble at the little kids' table.

"Hey!" she loudly whispered.

They all stopped what they were doing and looked to Luna.

"This is supposed to be a nice time with my girlfriend. And I don't need you people causing a ruckus! If you all don't stop, I'm gonna go full on heavy metal once Sam's gone home… The whole house will be filled with mega shredding!"

They all continued eating their food. Luna walked off and back to the dinner table.

"Oh. Our future together?" answered Sam.

Luna blushed and looked to Sam, wondering what conversation she just happened to miss.

Sam looked at her food and blushed.

"Well. I mean. I don't know. I guess, just see how our relationship grows, and maybe, one bright, sunny day, we might just find ourselves together in beautiful white dresses, bounded in holy matrimony."

Luna blushed madly as she looked around the room. Her siblings and parents all moved.

"Aw." said Lori, "That's so beautiful."

Luna softly laughed. She kissed Sam on the cheek and continued eating.

 **Happy LGBT Pride Month, ya'll! It feels so good to get a story in about a same-sex couple during this beautiful month! Say in the reviews your idea for the next chapter, and what you guys think of the story so far! Feedback would be greatly appreciated!**


	6. A Gift

Characters created by: Chris Savino

Chapter 6: A Gift

[*]

 **The Sharp House…**

In front of the Sharp House stood Luna, holding a wrapped package. She smiled and walked up to the front door. She laid the package at the front door and rang the doorbell. She then ran off down the street.

The door opened to reveal Sam. She looked around for anybody, then noticed the package at the foot of the door. She picked it up and read the letter attached to it.

 _A gift for you. The first Pink Floyd album. - Luna_

She unwrapped the package, and inside was a plastic-wrap protected vinyl copy of The Piper at the Gates of Dawn, the first studio album of Pink Floyd. A picture of the band members through a kaleidoscope on the cover. Sam smiled.

"Thanks, Luna."

 **A lot of you guys have been requesting Sam interact more with the other siblings, but I wanted this story to just be centered around Luna and Sam, and their relationship. Let's have an idea that's more centered around the two, okay? Leave your idea in the reviews!**


	7. Concern

Characters created by: Chris Savino

Chapter 7: Concern

[*]

 **The Loud House…**

At the Loud House, the Loud family was hanging around. Just then, the doorbell rang, and Lincoln walked to the front door. He opened it, and there stood Sam, rubbing her right arm.

"Uh. Hey, Lincoln. Is Luna here?"

"Yeah. She's up in her room."

"Thanks…"

Sam walked up the stairs and over to Luna and Luan's room. Inside, Luna was practicing the drums. She saw Sam standing at the doorstep and dropped her drumsticks.

"Sam!"

She stood up and walked up to her. She held Sam's hand and kissed her on the cheek. Sam smiled nervously.

"H-Hey, Luna.."

Luna's face turned to a face of concern.

"What's wrong, love? You look down."

"Mind if I close the door?"

"Uh. Yeah."

Sam closed the door and looked back to Luna.

"Luna. My dad's becoming more and more suspicious of me. I think he might be onto me."

Luna raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Sam sighed.

"I've been hanging out a lot with you this Summer, and my dad's been asking me a lot about you. I think he knows I'm dating you, or knows that you're Bi."

"M-Maybe he just cares about who your friends are."

"Yeah… Like if they're gay or something… You don't know my dad, Luna. His father was strict about who he was allowed to hang out with as a child. My dad criticizes me just for listening to rock music, even though he owns old rock records, and my mom admitted they're not hers."

"Well, Sam, I don't think you can keep it a secret forever. Especially if we ever decide to marry. I think it'd be best to tell him. I didn't know what my parents would say when I realized I was Bisexual. But I decided to tell them, and they supported me."

"That's different, Luna. Your parents are actually more willing to accept these things. My dad's just so difficult sometimes."

"Well, you don't have to tell your parents now. You can wait. But if he's getting really nosey about it, you might just have to tell him."

Sam turned away from her, growing more afraid.

"But what if he won't accept it and won't let me hang out with you anymore?"

Luna frowned.

"That's a possibility. But once we graduate high school, you'll be free from your parents, and we can be together again."

"But what about the band? We wouldn't be able to play together with Jack and Tiana. We'd have to find another lead, and I don't know anyone who could be a better lead than you? It's all so depressing to think about!"

Luna walked up to was very concerned for her girlfriend.

"Sam… I don't like seeing you like this. You shouldn't be going insane over this."

"I just don't know what to do, Luna. I'm going out of my mind."

Luna sighed.

"There's a lot of difficulties people in the LGBT community go through. One of the biggest can be coming out to their family. It's not easy. After all, it's all still a very touchy subject today. But, I've learned a lot from other LGBT people to know what to do. Whether it be from experiences from people on the internet, or people I've known in real life."

Luna put her hands on Sam's shoulders while discussing how to deal with subjects such as acceptance and coming out.

 **Woo! When I got done writing this, Friendzy aired! Sam and Luna (And their bandmates) together! Even though they spoke no dialogue. But just put Sam and Luna together, and I'm happy! Anyways, say in the reviews your ideas for the next chapter!**


	8. Running Away

Characters created by: Chris Savino

Chapter 8: Running Away

[*]

 **The Sharp House…**

Sam was in her room, playing the acoustic guitar. The Sun was going down on Royal Woods.

Just then, Mr. Sharp opened the door, wearing a grey shirt under a black coat. Sam was annoyed at her father coming in.

"Mind knocking next time?"

Sam's father looked to her.

"Could you stop playing that thing for a second?"

Sam stopped playing and rolled her eyes.

"I've noticed you've been hanging out with that Loud kid a lot this Summer?"

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. And?"

"Like.. a lot…"

Sam was annoyed, but in the back of her mind, she was on to her dad's questioning.

"So? Can't spend time with my best friend?"

"I thought Jack was your best friend?"

"Yeah. Until I met Luna."

"And what does Luna have that Jack doesn't?"

"She's more energetic, and an even better performer. Also, her singing voice is amazing. That's why we have her as lead now."

"Seems quite quick to suddenly depend on this girl. She seems really eager to see you all the time. Almost too eager."

Sam started to worry more, but she kept her composure. She tried to think of a good excuse for her father's rebuttal.

"She really values her friends."

"So much that she blushes?"

Sam gulped, growing more and more worried.

 _"God, Luna." she thought, "Why can't you have more control over your emotions?"_

"Oh. She does do that. I-"

"A lot. Nearly every time I saw her around you…"

Sam started sweating. She tried speaking, but all that came out was a slight breath. She sighed.

"She does do that a lot, doesn't she? Every time she's around me.. Yes..."

Mr. Sharp crossed his arms.

"And I assume you know why?"

She sighed even deeper.

"Because she loves me."

Sam's father smiled, but in the more "The villain in the movie thinks they've won" sense.

"I knew it."

Then, as sudden as his face shifted to a smile, he shifted to a menacing frown.

"You've been hanging out with that girl because she loves you.. And what do you have to say for yourself?"

All that time he was talking, Sam had dipped her head, facing the floor. She closed her eyes and sighed for the third time, under the sigh was an "Oh, God". She never looked up to face her father.

"Dad, Luna is a wonderful person. I think she's the most beautiful girl in Royal Woods. She loves me, and I love her…"

Sam's father shook his head.

"I should've known you'd turn out this way, listening to that crap twenty-four seven, made you wanna rebel."

"Dad, rock music doesn't make me rebellious. It's not like I hate the police or the government. Really, the only person I've been rebellious to is you."

"And why?" asked Mr. Sharp with slight anger in his voice, "Rebelling against your own father?"

"Why do you detest rock music so much? I've found old records from The Beatles, Pink Floyd, freaking Rolling Stones. And mom said they're not hers. So who's are they, dad? Yours?"

Mr. Sharp stared at her.

"Those are things I had when I was a low-life teenager. That person's gone now."

"And who made that person go away, huh? Your father?"

"Don't speak about your grandfather that way."

"That man took too much control of your life, and look what he made you."

Mr. Sharp started becoming angrier.

"Sam, you need to learn respect… I am so disappointed in what you've become. I should never have let you get into rock, or hang out with that Loud girl."

"You can't control every aspect of my life, dad…"

"Oh, but I can. My house, my rules. And first rule is you are not allowed to hang out with that Luna girl."

Sam felt a knife go through her heart. Her eyes widened, and she was in shock.

"W-What?"

"And second:" said Mr. Sharp, "No more rock music."

Sam was shaking, she looked to her father in anger.

"N-No… You can't do this to me… L-Luna loves me… You can't.."

"I've bet you kissed her. Haven't you? I bet you've said you'd do anything for her. No. No more of that. I can't let you date another girl."

Sam was steaming. She finally let out her bottled up emotions.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LOVE ME FOR WHO I AM?!"

"Because it's not right!"

"YOU'RE NOT RIGHT, YOU BIGOT!"

"That's it! You're grounded for a week! Now get ready for bed and stop being so difficult!"

He slammed the door. Sam ran to the door, putting her fists to it and screaming.

"Why can't you let me be with Luna?! I love her so much! You can't do this to me!"

She got on her knees and broke down in frustration.

"I just want to be happy with her!"

She began sobbing. She turned to the window leading outside. She remembered she's on the second story of the house, and looked around. She ran over to her drawer and opened it. She rooted through and took out shirts and pants. She began wringing them and tying them together.

Downstairs, Mr. Sharp was pacing around the living room when Mrs. Sharp walked in. She was shorter than her tall husband, and had curly blonde hair down her back. She looked to be in her mid 40s. She looked concerned.

"Dave, what is going on?! You scared Simon."

"It's Sam. She and that Loud girl are dating."

Mrs. Sharp didn't personally find anything wrong with that. But then she looked at her husband right after he said that.

"So you caused Sam to get mad at you for that?"

"She shouldn't be dating another girl, Barbara…"

"That's just your opinion."

"Yeah, well she's grounded for a week. She's never allowed to see Luna again."

Mrs. Sharp was shocked.

"Are you serious? You can't do that to her. She really likes Luna."

Mr. Sharp crossed his arms and looked away from her. Mrs. Sharp was frustrated with him.

"Talk to your daughter, Dave…"

"I don't have to say anything else to her. She's grounded and that's final."

She sighed in annoyance.

"Fine. I'll talk to her."

She walked up the stairs, worried for her daughter. She walked up to Sam's room. She hesitated as she put her hand on the door knob. She slowly opened it.

"Sam." she said, peeking in, "You can talk to me. Tell me what's wro-."

She gasped as she saw the window open, wind blowing in, and shirts and pants tied together, hanging out of it. She quickly opened the door fully and stood there in shock.

"Oh, my God. Dave!"

She turned and ran down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom and looked to her husband.

"Sam's gone!"

He turned in confusion.

"What?! What do you mean she's gone?!"

"I mean she left the house!"

"Where?!"

"Out the window!"

"How in the world did she do that?!"

"She tied clothes together to use as a rope!"

"Well, we gotta find her! I have a feeling I know where she's heading!"

He ran around the house, looking for his car keys. He could hear his wife's voice in the other room.

"But what about Simon?! I can't call his sitter on such short notice!"

"We'll bring him with us!"

He found his car keys next to the kitchen sink.

"Are you sure?!" exclaimed Mrs. Sharp from the living room, "Can't we just leave him with Mrs. Cumberbatch next door?!"

"No time, woman! We gotta go now!"

 **Meanwhile At The Loud House…**

In the Loud House, everyone was doing what they normally did on a Friday night. The sun had set, but the house was still loud.

Then, the doorbell rang, and Rita walked over.

"I'll get it!"

She opened the door and saw Sam there, tears dripping from her eyes, acting frantic.

"H-Hey, Mrs. Loud, i-is Luna here?"

Rita was worried by the look on Sam's face.

"Uh. Are you okay, Sam?"

"Whatever!" she replied sharply, "Is Luna here?"

"Y-Yeah. She's in her room."

She sniffled as she passed by.

"Thank you."

In Luna and Luan's room, Luna was practicing some guitar picking on her electric guitar when she saw Sam walk up to her door.

"L-Luna…?"

Luna was ecstatic to see her girlfriend, but once she noticed the tears, her smiled turned to a concerned frown. She knew something was wrong.


	9. Confrontation And Forgiveness

Characters created by: Chris Savino

Chapter 9: Confrontation And Forgiveness

[*]

 **The Loud House-Luna and Luan's Room…**

Luna comforted Sam, who was kneeling on the floor sobbing.

"And- H-He said I couldn't hang out with you anymore!"

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I wish there was something I could do."

"There is."

Sam put her hands on Luna's shoulders.

"Let's run away together."

Luna could not believe what Sam said.

"W-What?"

Just then, Lori could be seen at the door.

"Uh. Did I just here you say run away?"

Then, the other Loud kids crowded at the door. Luna looked to Sam.

"Sam, we can't run away. We won't get far, we'll be found, we'll just be back here, and then we'll BOTH be in huge trouble. It's not worth it, dude."

"But- But. I don't want my dad to catch me."

"I know, sweetie. But you can't hide from him forever."

"L-Luna.. I don't know what to do." said Sam, welling with tears.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Everyone froze, listening for the door to open and hear who it may be. Soon enough, the door opened, and the sound of Rita speaking could be heard.

"Oh. Mr. and Mrs. Sharp. And this must be little Simon."

Then, the voice of Mr. Sharp.

"No time, Rita. Where's Sam?"

"Oh no…" whispered Sam.

"Well, what's the trouble, Mr. Sharp?" said Rita, "Something seems wrong here."

Sam was growing frantic. She once again put her hands to Luna's shoulders.

"L-Luna, please. I'm no longer asking you to run away with me. I get that now. I just want you to get me away from HIM."

Luna thought for a moment.

"I-... *Sigh* Okay.."

She looked to her siblings.

"Can you guys help distract Mr. Sharp for us?"

Lori hesitated.

"Well, I don't know if-"

Lola suddenly interrupted.

"We'll totally help!"

Lisa spoke.

"While I feel as this is unnecessary and will not benefit in the long-term, your dad has always bothered me. I'll participate in this mission, in order to give that low-life a difficult time. Also, I do have a soft spot for the cinematic dramas of young love."

"Then it's settled." said Lincoln, "Operation Distract Sam's Dad is a go!"

The Loud children sprinted off.

"Wait! Lisa!" called Luna.

Lisa turned to her.

"I need you to help create an escape route out the window."

"An escape route out the window? Psh. Easy as Pi."

Downstairs, Rita, with Lynn Sr. standing beside her, was still talking to Mr. Sharp. Beside him was his wife, and beside her, holding her hand was Simon, Sam's little brother. He had wavy brown hair and wore a red baseball shirt and pants, with sneakers. Mr. Sharp was tapping his foot in impatience. Finally, he had enough.

"Ugh! I don't have time for this! I need to find my daughter!"

He walked towards the stairs. Once he got near the foot of the staircase, Lynn slid down the railing on her feet, did a front flip, and landed in front of Mr. Sharp. Mr. Sharp stepped back in surprise.

"Hey, Mr. Sharp! I hear your son plays Little League! I could teach him a thing or two sometime! Maybe tomorrow?! Maybe Monday!"

Mr. Sharp passed her.

"No time right now…"

At the top of the stairs was Lincoln, pretending to read an Ace Savvy comic.

"Ace Savvy, dealing out some justice once again!"

He took steps down the staircase, keeping his eyes on the comic. He bumped into Mr. Sharp and nearly made him trip. Mr. Sharp hung tightly onto the railing and looked to Lincoln in anger.

"Kid! Why don't you watch where you're going?!"

Suddenly, Leni and Lori ran up to him.

"Ugh!" said Leni, "Mr. Sharp! That hairstyle is so basic!"

"And bland!" said Lori.

"Looks like you need to mix it up a little!" said Leni, "How'd you like your hair? Mohawk? Spikey? Ooh! Curly?!"

Just then, Lori took out a curling iron and gave a big smile. Mr. Sharp was fearful.

"No! No no no! I don't wanna change my hair!"

Leni examined his clothes.

"Ugh. Those clothes are so 1980s. And it's Summer. Why would you need a coat?"

"Just leave me alone!"

He walked on.

In Luna and Luan's Room, the window was open, and Luna and Sam were observing Lisa creating a getaway. She took a trash can, removed the lid, tied a rope from the window to a tree, creating a makeshift zipline. Luna looked to Sam.

"Okay, Sam. You first."

Just then, a hand grabbed Sam's shoulder. It was Mr. Sharp. He was steaming. Outside the room stood the Loud siblings, all except Lisa. Sam gasped.

"You little brat!" exclaimed Mr. Sharp, "You're really in big trouble now!"

He yanked Sam away. Luna reached out her arm.

"Sam!"

Mr. Sharp passed by the Loud siblings, all looking disgusted at his actions.

"Hey!" said Lori, "Leave her alone!"

"Yeah!" said Luan, "She shouldn't be punished for loving Luna!"

Sam tried to pull away from her father's grip, but it was no use.

"Dad! Please!"

They went downstairs, where Mrs. Sharp, Simon, and the Loud parents was.

"Come on, Barbara. We're leaving…"

Simon looked to his mother.

"Mommy. Why is dad being mean to Sam?"

"He's being unreasonable, Simon…"

Luna ran down the stairs. She stopped in the middle of the room and got on her knees, crying.

"Sam! No! I don't want you to goooo!"

Mrs. Sharp followed beside Mr. Sharp.

"Dave. Stop this! You can't do this to Sam. Don't you see how much you've broken her?!"

"We're going home, Barbara…"

"Have some sense for once in your life, Dave!"

They walked up to the car, and Mr. Sharp yanked Sam into the car in the back seat and got into the front driver's seat.

"Get in, Barbara!"

"Oh, my God, Dave! What about the Louds? They just saw you take your daughter by force! I think an apology to them is in order for causing such a ruckus!"

"I don't need to apologize to anyone!"

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE SO DIFFICULT!"

Just then, Luna ran out of the house, calling Sam's name.

"Sam!"

Sam turned to her direction and opened the car door.

"Luna!"

She ran to Luna, and they both met in a hug. They were down on their knees, both sobbing. Mr. Sharp was angrier than ever. He got out of his car, slammed the door closed and went over to them. He grabbed Sam by the shoulder once again.

"Stop this now!"

Luna held on to Sam's left arm.

"No!" exclaimed Sam, "I won't let you keep me away from Luna!"

Mr. Sharp and Luna were now in a tug of war, trying to take Sam away from the other.

"Luna!" called Rita in desperation, "Stop!"

"Mr. Sharp!" exclaimed Luna, pulling Sam to her, "Stop it!"

Mr. Sharp elbowed Luna in the nose, pushing her back. She fell onto the ground. Everyone around them gasped. Sam gasped and yanked herself away from her father, running to Luna's side.

"Luna!"

She held Luna's head. Luna put her hand to her nose and examined it. She was bleeding. Sam turned to her father with pure rage overtaking her. She stared him down and yelled.

"YOU-"

The sound of Lily crying in Rita's arms drowned out Sam's cursing.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY GIRLFRIEND?!"

She punched him in the gut. He yelped and grabbed his stomach. He was now at eye level with her daughter. He stared at her, no longer in anger, but in shock. He could now plainly see the pain in her eyes. All the emotions she was showing. Sam ran over to Luna and helped her up.

"Come on, Luna!"

They both walked into the house. Mrs. Sharp let go of Simon's hand and speed-walked over to her husband. She grabbed his shoulders from behind, turned him towards her, and slapped him in the face.

"YOU STUPID PIECE OF-"

Once again, Lily was crying, drowning out Mrs. Sharp's cursing.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT SAM'S GIRL?! ARE YOU INSANE?! ALL BECAUSE THEY'RE DATING! YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER! THE ONLY DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND HIM IS HE'S DEAD, BURIED SIX FEET UNDERGROUND, AND YOU'RE ALIVE, ON THE SURFACE, A WASTE OF SPACE! WASTING YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE OPPRESSING YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!"

The whole time, Mr. Sharp just stood there, staring at her. He was at a loss for words. He almost couldn't breathe. He just didn't know what to say or do.

Mrs. Sharp scoffed at him and walked off towards the Loud House. Simon stopped in front of his father and just looked up at him, a face of concern and confusion. Mr. Sharp just stared back. Simon then looked at the Loud House and walked away.

Lynn Sr. and Rita, still holding Lily, walked over to Mr. Sharp in anger.

"Who do you think you are hurting my daughter?!" said Rita.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do for hitting our child!" said Lynn Sr.

The other Louds crowded around him, screaming at him. He started shaking nervously. He had his fingers on his head, digging through his hair in an emotional breakdown.

Inside Luna and Luan's room, Sam was sitting on the bed next to Luna, holding a tissue.

"Here." she said, handing the tissue to Luna.

Luna took the tissue.

"Thanks."

She dabbed the tissue under her nose, collecting the blood.

There, at the door, stood Mrs. Sharp and Simon. They walked in. Mrs. Sharp sat on the bed beside Sam.

"Sam. I'm sorry."

Simon walked up to her sister.

"Sam, dad's scaring me. Why's he being so mean?"

"He doesn't want me being with Luna, Simon."

"That's stupid…" said Simon.

"I know, Simon. He's being stupid."

Just then, Mr. Sharp slowly walked through the door. They all turned to him and gasped. Mrs. Sharp got up from the bed and looked to him in anger.

"Oh, no! Don't come in here! You've caused enough trouble already!"

Mr. Sharp took a deep breath.

"I-I don't know what happened, Sam, but something in your eyes told me everything…"

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"You-You really love that girl, don't you?"

Sam nodded.

"I've told you…"

Mr. Sharp sighed.

"I really am like my father. The truth is, when I was around your age, I was really into rock music too…"

 **Cadillac, Michigan-Forty Years Ago**

In the city of Cadillac was a young David Sharp, with his father, who looked a lot like grown-up David. Almost identically. David was only half the size of his father. He wore a black shirt, with sandstone khakis going down to his knees, and wearing boots. They were passing by a record store, with vinyl albums inside, and guitars hanging on the walls. He saw a neat clean acoustic guitar made of a light-colored wood. He turned to his dad.

"Dad, can I get that guitar? It looks really good."

His dad scoffed.

"You wouldn't want a guitar from this store. They sell the new "hip" music…"

"But, it's just a guitar, dad."

"A low quality one…"

David sighed, keeping his eyes on the guitar as they passed by.

 **A Year Later…**

In a two-story house in the middle of a neighborhood in Cadillac, David was in his room, listening to Pink Floyd's "The Wall". Then, David's father came in.

"What is that racket?"

He saw laying beside the record player was the vinyl case. He examined the simple white brick wall on the cover, then looked to his son.

"What is this, boy?"

"The Wall, dad…"

"The Wall? How'd you get this? I never saw this before."

"I bought it with all the allowance money I saved."

"Well, why in the world would you use your hard-earned allowance money on this trash? Let me see here."

He took out the paper from inside the gate fold and read some of the lyrics.

"We don't need no education? We don't need no thought control? No dark sarcasm in the classroom? Teachers, leave them kids alone…"

He dropped the album.

"Absolute trash, boy. Just more rebel crap."

"It's not trash, dad! It's art."

"There's no art here. Just incessant babbling. And look at this cover. So uninspired."

"It's straight and to the point, dad. It's not supposed to be all artsy. It doesn't need to be. It's a brick wall, like it's called. "The Wall"."

"Stop with this trash, kid. I can't believe you're into this."

He walked out, leaving David to his music. He picked up the album and examined it.

 **Back At The Present…**

"After that, he started taking more and more control of my life. Molding me into his image. An exact clone. Now here I am, at my wit's end. *Sigh*. I'm sorry, Sam. I see now how much Luna means to you. I think it's time I change my ways. You're no longer grounded, and-."

Sam spoke with excitement.

"And that means…"

"You can stay with Luna." continued Mr. Sharp, giving a smile.

Sam and Luna both looked to each other and laughed. They touched their heads together, closed their eyes, and hugged each other.

"Oh. And Luna." interrupted Mr. Sharp.

Luna turned to face him.

"Sorry for getting you hurt. I was being way too violent and unreasonable."

Luna smiled.

"It's okay, dude. Everything's cool now."

 **Outside The Loud House-Three Minutes Later**

The Sharp family and the Loud family all crowded around Sam and Luna as they held each other's hands and stared at one another.

"Well, this is goodbye for now." said Luna.

Sam softly laughed.

"It's okay. I'll come back tomorrow."

Luna caressed Sam's hair.

"I'll see you then, my beautiful rocker girl."

They leaned forward and kissed each other. Lori started to well up with tears. She began sobbing.

"Oh, my God! They're so perfect together! So emotional!"

Leni also started to develop tears. She patted Lori's shoulder.

After a few seconds, the two parted. They were both madly blushing. Luna looked away from her in embarrassment.

"Well… Bye…"

"Bye, Lunes…"

Their hands separated, and Sam walked off with her family. Luna and the Loud family all waved goodbye.

"Bye!" They all said multiple times unsynchronized.

They all got in the car and headed off. Luna was starting to well up with tears.

"I love you…"

 **Two Years Later…**

In the Loud House, the Loud siblings, except for Lori, who was not present, were crowded around Luna. She had grown taller. She was as tall as Leni, who, now at the age of 18, had not grown much in the past two years. Luna was wearing a purple dress, with the skirt going down to her feet. On the shoulders were short triangular sleeves, much like her daily wear, and on her feet, she wore purple dress shoes.

"You look stunning in that dress, Luna!" said Leni.

"Yeah!" said Lincoln, "Good luck at the Prom."

Luna laughed.

"Thanks, dudes." she said with a slightly more matured voice, "I can't wait to see Sam in her dress."

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Luna was suddenly overcome with excitement. She kept her mouth closed, sweating, with a smile, a muffled scream, and shaking her hands.

"I'll get it!" said Lincoln, who's voice had becoming considerably deeper as he hit the early stages of puberty.

He walked to the door and opened it, standing aside so Luna could see. Standing there was Sam, wearing a teal dress that reached her feet. She wore white dress shoes, and had her hair braided into a ponytail. She stood a half a foot taller than Luna. She smiled as she stared into Luna's eyes. Luna was awestruck. She was blushing.

Sam walked up to Luna and held her hands.

"Y-You look.. Beautiful…" said Luna.

Sam's smile grew.

"Thank you." her voice had also matured, even more than Luna's did. It was softer, "Well? You ready?"

Luna smiled.

"I'm ready…"

"My mom and dad are waiting in the car." said Sam.

"Then there's no time to waste."

They held each other's hand as the walked off. The Louds waved them goodbye.

 **I hope you enjoyed this story! I really enjoyed writing this! I have another story coming following Luna, Sam, and their band mates in life as rock superstars! So be ready for that! It's coming real soon, so stay tuned! Happy Pride!**


End file.
